The Walk Home
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis was just walking home one night when it happened. Will he be able to find his way out of the darkness and strive. One-shot. First story so please tell me what you think!


**Hey everyone, Maddie here. This is my first story so please tell me what you think, even if it's bad. I accept constructive critism but no flames please. So enjoy:-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. The incredible S.E. Hinton does!**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

"Come on Ponyboy, wake up."

That voice. Though too weak and exhausted to do much of anything, I grab on to it. For it is my anchor to this world. I want to sleep so badly, so badly. Yet I know I can't. For some reason unknown to me, I have to wake up.

I slowly, but painfully, open my eye lids to the mysterious world around me. The light hits my eyes hard, causing me to cringe and retreat from it. I notice a slight pressure to my right hand, and something brushing my left arm. Everything else seems numb on my body.

The second time I try opening my eyes, I succeed. When they are fully open, I take a look around me to fully understand my surroundings. Up ahead there are fluorescent lights looming ahead, radiating the room I'm in. I look ahead and see plain, white walls. Almost sterile. Turning my head I notice medical equipment scattered around the room. _I'm in a hospital_ I think while I hear a voice speak same voice that spoke to me earlier.

"Ponyboy, you awake?" it says, with concern.

I turn my head towards it, and notice it's my brother Sodapop. His warm, brown eyes filled with concern and was squeezing my right hand. I grunted in response.

"Ponyboy, are you feeling alright?" asks another voice.

Turning my head, I lay my green-gray eyes upon my oldest brother, Darry. He was sitting right beside my left arm.

I groan in acknowledgement.

He again asks," Are you feeling any pain?"

I wearily answer," No just numb."It hurts to talk and my voice sounds all husky and horse.

Darry lets out a sigh of relief. "Ponyboy what were you thinking. You can't be doing things like this. You had me and Soda worried sick!"

I looked into his eyes, remembering what led me to be here.

 _I walked down the sidewalk in the nighttime, savoring the cool air that the hot summer prohibits during the day. I just got out from watching a movie at the movie house. I was still enticed in the world of movies that I didn't notice the red Mustang pulling up in front of me until they got out._

 _"Hey Grease," the driver says," what are you doing walking by your lonesome?"_

 _I try to ignore him and keep walking._

 _"Hey we're talking to you Greaseball." one implys._

 _They surround me and block my view of the outside world. There was at least five. Too much to fight off on my own. So I stood up straighter to try and look intimidating and hook my thumbs in my jean pockets._

 _"What's it matter to you?'' I ask, trying to sound annoyed even tough i'm internily shaking._

 _"Well it matters because a Greaser like you shouldn't be walking alone at night and not expect something like this to happen."_

 _They started closing in around me, and in my panic, I struck out and hit one in the face. That just angered them and they began to grab me. I managed to kick a few and even hit another one in the face, but it was all in vain. For they pinned me to the ground and started to beat me. I somehow got my arm to my back pocket, where I keep my blade. But one noticed and took it from me._

 _"So you think you could win huh? Well you could never win because you are a dirty, rotten, no-good, Greaser and you have no point in this life."_

 _He flicked the blade out and held it under my throat. I yelled out for someone, anyone. But no one came. They laughed and the one holding the blade, cut a line along the side of my neck. I screamed in pain. This just provocked them further. He lowered the blade to my stomach, lifting my shirt up._

 _"No please..." I beg. Yet my cries were ignored and he dragged it down my stomach. I was in blinding pain. Nothing seemed to get through to these people, they were going to murder me._

 _At last, one says" Okay guys. I think he had enough."_

 _"No! He is a Greaser! H e deserves all the pain he can get!" the one with the blade screams._

 _He looks at me then, with anger in his eyes._

 _"Let this be a lesson where you learn no one likes Greasers. They are nothing but white trash and it's our duty to get rid of it."_

 _He lifts up the blade, right above my stomach. I start to struggle more, knowing what will happen. They hold me tighter with the exception of the one earlier._

 _"Don't do it Roy! This isn't worth it!"_

 _He was ignored and then with a flash of metal. He stabbed me._

 _A blood curdling scream was let out by me. I never felt so much pain in my life. It was then that the Soc was brought to his senses, and he brought the blade out and looked at it in shock._

 _''What did you do Roy!" the one soc asked, shockingly._

 _"I don't know,'' he admitted,'' Let's get out of here!"_

 _They threw the blade down and high-tailed it to the car. They left me alone, bleeding profusly, on the sidewalk. I tried to get up, but I was in so much pain it was impossible. So i just laid on the sidewalk, hoping and praying that someone will come along and save me._

 _Just as I was about to pass out, I noticed a figure walking towards me, and then, darkness._

Coming back to reality, I noticed that Darry seemed to be crying. I looked at him in confusion, he never cried.

''Do you know how worried we were about you? If Dally hadn't of found you, you couldv'e been dead. You need to be more careful and not walk alone at night. Anyone of us will be glad to accompy you to the movies if it meant your safety. Don't do it again!"

I stared at him in surprise. Darry never expressed his feelings this way, much less cry. I looked at Soda and he was crying silent tears too.

"Look I'm sorry,'' I started with tears in my eyes," I didn't mean to worry either of you, I just wanted to see a movie.'' I started to cry also.

"I know honey, I know,'' Soda said.

I smiled through my tears,'' Will I be okay?"

Darry answered, sniffling," Yeah the doctor said that the blade just missed your stomach,but didn't hit anything important.''

I felt relieved, I can recover from this. I let out sob though. Thinking about all the trauma I just endured. My brothers grabbed me and held me in their arms. We layed in eachothers arms, crying.

At this moment, I relised that I will be okay. That I have my brothers and the gang. They are my safe haven. When I'm with them nothing bad will happen to me. They will support me through will always be there for me, and I, them.

 **AWWW little brotherly moment there. So tell me what you think. Review! Remember I will take any opinion except nothing too mean. So please tell me if you loved it, loathed it, want me to write another story, anything! Thank you for reading:-)**


End file.
